


Lone Dog

by cryogirl



Series: Soft, sweet, stupid meet-cutes [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Slicker Link, Solitary Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogirl/pseuds/cryogirl
Summary: A cute dog keeps visiting Rhett’s garden.Rhett doesn’t like visitors, but maybe he can make an exception for this special pup.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Soft, sweet, stupid meet-cutes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758274
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	Lone Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt “I followed my dog and discovered you’ve been giving him food” somewhere on tumblr and I was bored so... have this useless fluff.
> 
> Enjoy?

The first time the dog had appeared on his front porch out of nowhere, Rhett had ignored it. The little dachshund had tried to lick his hand and jumped up and down in front of him, but he had just gently pushed it away with his foot and after a while it had given up and had run back to wherever it had come from.

Over the last weeks the tiny black and tan dog (a she, apparently) had visited him almost every week day though, and at some point Rhett had just started to let her sit beside him when he was working on his whittling during his lunch break; sometimes he’d even give her a bit of leftover bacon or sausage. He supposed that she belonged to one of the families in the residential area near his own house and he wondered why no one seemed to care that she ran away every afternoon, but he didn’t feel like it was his job to find the owners. If they really cared for their dog, they’d come and look for her, wouldn’t they?

Rhett wasn’t on very good terms with the people from the neighbourhood, in fact he wasn’t sure if they even knew he existed. His house stood on the edge of the forest, hidden away from the main road by trees and bushes. Working from home, he didn’t leave his property much and if he did it was to go hiking in the woods.

He usually enjoyed the solitude, but he had to admit that he didn’t mind the dog’s company. She was a friendly little animal, and it felt nice to have her sleeping in his lap while he read on his front porch.

They were sitting like this on a sunny Friday afternoon when the dog suddenly cocked her ears and lifted her head. A few seconds later Rhett heard something too, steps in the bushes at the back of his garden and soft swearing. “Fuck, my sweater… Who lets this thing overgrow like this, crap…”

Rhett looked up and saw a man stumble out from behind a tree. He seemed almost surprised to have escaped the clutch of the branches, because he blinked a few times before he scrunched up his nose in disgust and straightened his clothes. When he caught sight of Rhett in his rocking chair, he strode up to him with long steps.

“You! What are you doing to my dog?” he yelled as he reached the front porch, pointing at Rhett in accusation.

Now that the stranger was so close Rhett could see that he was wearing expensive slacks, a purple shirt and a tight sweater that would’ve made even Rhett’s grandma look older than she was. On top of that he had a neat haircut and thick glasses. A city slicker, Rhett thought, and a grouchy one at that, judging by his sour face.

Rhett decided to ignore the man’s rude behaviour. “That your dog?” he asked and lifted the dachshund from his lap.

She jumped to the floor and ran over to her owner, wagging her tail and barking happily. The guy immediately scooped her up into his arms, apparently less worried about dog hair than he’d been about leaves and dirt. 

“Yes, it is, and I’d like to know why you have her. I’ve been looking for her for over an hour! Did you take her from my freaking yard?”

Rhett really tried to keep calm, but this jerk’s attitude was definitely rubbing him the wrong way. He got out of his chair and took a step towards the stranger. The other man had obviously underestimated Rhett’s height, because he inched backwards and swallowed. Rhett knew that his appearance could be quite intimidating with his bushy hair, tall frame and calloused hands. A queen like the dog owner had to be afraid of him, especially since he didn’t know that in reality Rhett was a softie who would rather stab himself than harm any creature that was smaller than him.

“Listen, man, I didn’t take your stupid dog. She comes here every day by her own accord and doesn’t go away until it’s dark. I didn’t ask her to come here, and frankly I’d be glad if you could keep your pet in check in the future so she doesn’t bother me anymore.”

That wasn’t true, Rhett had actually grown pretty fond of the dog and would miss her company, but he wouldn’t let her crabby owner know that.

The man seemed surprised. “She’s been coming here every day?”

“Every day except weekends.” Rhett nodded. “Didn’t you notice that she’s gone?”

“No, I work in the city, she’s alone during the day…” He buried his nose in the pup’s fur and cooed softly. “You were lonely, right girl? Daddy’s so sorry Jade, I shouldn’t leave ya alone, huh?” His expression changed dramatically while he was talking to his dog, he smiled and his eyes got a warm sparkle. If that man wasn’t such a jackass, Rhett would have found it adorable. 

“I’m sorry, Jade must’ve snuck out of the house while I was gone. I only noticed her absence because I left work early today. I shouldn’t have accused you of stealing her, it’s just… she’s important to me.” He adjusted his glasses and gave Rhett a shy smile. Okay, maybe he was a tiny bit adorable. And maybe that sweater wasn’t that ugly on him. 

In a sudden fit of self-consciousness Rhett stroked his own beard, wishing he’d trimmed it more often in the last weeks. He probably looked like a hermit. 

He shrugged. “I can see why you like her. She’s a nice pup.”

The guy lifted his eyebrows. “I thought she’s bothering you?” he replied with a slight smirk.

“Well… she _is_ annoying, but maybe not quite as much as other dogs. Or children” Rhett said, shuffling his feet. Was the stranger trying to have an actual conversation with him? Rhett hadn’t had one of those in a long time.

The other one laughed. “Or people in general, right? Is that why you’re hiding behind the Great Shrubbery of China over there?” He pointed at the back of Rhett’s yard. “Because I’ve never seen you around in the four months I’ve lived in this street, and I think I would remember a cute lumberjack like you.”   
The man looked down at his feet and Rhett blushed. He knew that ‘lumberjack’ was the most flattering way anyone could describe his shaggy appearance and simple clothes, and it was the first compliment he’d gotten in half a decade.

“I’m Link, by the way” the man added and extended his manicured right hand. Rhett took it and marvelled at the feeling of Link’s delicate fingers in his own coarse hand.

He mumbled his own name and Link smiled again. It was amazing how much nicer he looked when he did that. He smelled very good as well, fresh and flowery, a stark contrast to Rhett’s natural musky scent.

“Um, so, I know you said she’s annoying, but I think Jade here really likes you.” Link adjusted his glasses once more. “I’m going to fix whatever hole she escaped through, but I thought maybe she could keep visiting you from time to time?”

Rhett felt himself smile. “Yeah, I’d like that.” They was a minute of silence, both of them sneaking glances at the other one. It was Rhett who took the next step. “And maybe… maybe Jade’s dad would like to visit again too?”

Link beamed brightly, and Rhett could see now that he wasn’t just adorable, he was beatiful.

“Yes. I think he’d really like that too.”  



End file.
